superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Heathcliff
Opening Titles *"Heathcliff" Ending Credits *Heathcliff created by: George Gately *Cats & Co. created by: Jean Chalopin, Bruno Bianchi *Developed by: Jean Chalopin *Assisted by: Alan Swayze, Chuck Lorre *Head Writer: Alan Swayze *Writers: Ann Elder, Doug Booth, Cynthia Chenault, Dan Dalton, Eliot Daro, Mike Dirham, Wilma Fraser, Evelyn Gabai, Mel Gilden, Chuck Lorre, George Hampton, Jack Hanrahan, Pamela Hickey, Walt Kubiak, Drew Laurence, Jim Makichuk, Dennys McCoy, Mike Moore, Charles Mulholland, Laura Numeroff, Mike O'Mahony, Leslie Page, Larry Parr, Bob Rosenfarb, David Schwartz, Mike Silvani, Bob Wilson *Cats & Co. Character Designs developed by: Bruno Bianchi, Christian Choquet, Byron Vaughns *Assisted by: Stephan Martinere, Jean Maxime-Perramon, John Kricfalusi, Kit Harper, Lynne Naylor *Senior Storyboard Artists: Zlatko Grigc, Andrew Knight, David Marshall *Storyboards by: John Armstrong, Phil Babbit, Cullen Blaine, Ken Boyer, Marek Buchwald, John Celestri, Rich Chidlaw, Loring Doyle, Eddie Fitzgerald, Fernando Gonzalez, Norm Gottfredson, Larry Feign, Jan Green, Gordon Harrison, Don Hawtrorne, Jim Hays, Glen Hill, Larry Huston, Chris Jenkyns, Victoria Jenson, Jeff John, Jeremy Kay, Bill Kroyer, Lin Larsen, Doug Lefler, Bob Legingalde, Arnie Lipsey, Alex Lovey, Mike Maliani, Alex Mann, Hal Mason, Dan McHugh, Daryl McNeil, James Mico, Leonard Moran, Bruce Morris, Bob Nessler, Floyd Norman, Brian Ray, Jerry Rees, Frank Ridgeway, Leonard Robinson, Phil Robinson, Glenn Schwartz, Swinton Scott, Roy Shiseido, Jim Simon, Mike Sanger, Nick Stern, Dan St. Pierre, Janice Stocks, Mike Swanigan, Tom Taranowicz, Phil Terry, Wes Teshaski, Sean Turner, Will Wray *Production Coordination by: Shiro Aono, Dick Brown, Mitsuya Fujimoto, W.R. Kowalchuck Jr., Victor Villegas, James Wang *Animation Production Manager: Shigeru Akagawa *Associate Producer: Diana Dru Botsford *Key Animators: Junko Abe, Kenichi Araki, Ikuo Fudanoki, Michi Himeno, Hiroshi Ishiodori, Yoshiteru Kobayashi, Mu Ota, Seiji Okada, Masae Otake, Kazuko Shibata, Keiko Skirai, Yasuichiro Yamamoto, Takeo Yamazaki *Animation: Araki Production, Mushi Production, Studio Korumi, Studio Take, TMS Entertainment, Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studios *Layout: Noboru Furuse, Kenji Kodama, Toshimi Suzuki, Yoshio Torii *Production Assistants: Yasumichi Ozaki, Mikihiro Iwata, Takahiko Tsuchiya *Shooting Director: Katsuji Misawa *Backgrounds: Kazue Ito, Kouyou Ito, Yukihiro Kayamura, Yoshiyuki Uchbia *Color Direction: Reiko Hirayama *Art Directors: Noboru Tatsuike, Hajime Soga *Editing: Masatoshi Tsurubuchi, Yoriko Takahashi *Voice Direction by: Marsha Goodman *Talent Coordination by: Joellyn Marlow *Starring: Mel Blanc, Donna Christie, Peter Cullen, Jeannie Elias, Stanley Jones, Marilyn Lightstone, Danny Mann, Derek McGrath, Marilyn Schreffler, Danny Wells, Ted Zeigler *Music by: Shuki Levy, Haim Saban *Supervising Director: Bruno Bianchi *Post Production Supervisor: W.R. Kowalchuck Jr. *Post Production Services by: Animation City Editorial Services, Ltd. *Sound Effects by: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. *Sound Editing Supervisor: Terry Burke *Music Editing Supervisor: Marty Wereski *Re-Recorded at: The Filmhouse Group (Toronto, Canada) *Re-Recordist: Jack Heeren *Editors: Barry Gilmore, Kirk Hawkes, Mike MacLanerty, Tim Roberts, Arnie Stewart, Karl Zittrer *Sound Engineering by: Michael Cochran *Muldoon Operator: Walt Sturgeon *Animation Coordinator: Don Spencer *Animation Directors: Shingo Araki, Cullen Blaine, Mineo Goto, Saburo Hashimoto, Yuka Hatano, Toshiyuka Honda, Noriko Itakura, Shuji Iuchi, Yoshio Kabashima, Kouzo Masanobu, Yasuyoshi Mikamoto, Hideo Nishimaki, Jin Oda, Takaya Ono, Yukaya Ono, Alan Swayze, Fumio Tashiro, Hiroyuki Yano, Hiromi Yokoyama, Shigetsugu Yoshida *Associate Supervising Director: Toshiyuki Hiruma *Assistants to the Supervising Director: Michael Maliani, Woody Yocum *Timing Director: Walt Kubiak *Produced by: Jean Chalopin & Denys Heroux *Assisted by: Lori Crawford *Executive Producers: Jean Chalopin, Andy Heyward, Tetsuo Katayama * ©1984 This is a DIC-ICC-FRS co-production in coorporation with McNaught Synd., Inc. and LBS * This program has been produced as official Canada-France co-production Ending Logo *DiC *LBS Communications, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:DIC Entertainment Category:LBS Communications, Inc. Category:TV Series Category:RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video Category:DHX Media Category:Vid Films Category:WildBrain Category:Club Super 3